Research Elective
Research Elective The Basics: A one month research elective can be taken during 1st or 2nd year of residency for the purposes of completing your resident research project - This elective can be an excellent time to perform the more work-intensive portions of your project - such as data collection or analysis and writing. - Please note that at this point in time, the research elective is to be used for the Resident Project that is a mandatory requirement for graduation from the residency program. It is not to be used for independent research not associated with the residency requirement. Who You Need to Contact: Your Research Supervisor - this may be your faculty preceptor (by default) or the faculty principle investigator who has agreed to supervise your research project Stacy Miller - our Resident Project Coordinator: stacy.miller@schulich.uwo.ca P: 519-661-2111 x89215 Stacy can help you with all aspects of planning and implementing your project - short of completing it for you, of course. She can provide guidance for initial planning stages, ethics submission, research protocol and analysis. Her assistance in planning the research month, and laying out your goals for that time, would also be a part of your research elective submission (as outlined below in the official elective description) Official Description: from UWO Family Medicine Webpage - http://www.familymedicineuwo.ca/PostGrad/CR/Research.aspx) Link to information regarding the Resident Project: http://familymedicineuwo.ca/PostGrad/Handbook/resident_project_home.aspx Each resident is allowed to take a 1-month research elective to assist in the development and completion of the residency research project. The following guidelines must be adhered to for the elective to be approved: #A research elective supervisor must be secured for supervision for the duration of the elective. This supervisor should be the supervisor for the residency research project. #The following must be submitted electronically via e-mail to the Postgraduate Office at least 2 months in advance of the intended commencement of the elective for approval: a. A written curriculum detailing the scheduled activities and time required for the activities and signed by the research elective supervisor for the research elective b. A copy of the residency research project outlining the background, objective and methodology of the project approved and signed by the research elective supervisor #The resident research project must be substantial enough (in terms of workload and time requirement) as judged by the supervisor for the residency research project as well as the postgraduate office to warrant elective time to aid in its completion and development. A clinical component to the research elective may be required. #Weekly progress meetings must occur with the resident undertaking the elective and the research elective supervisor #The following must be submitted electronically to the Postgraduate Office upon completion of the elective: a. A report on the achievements related to the research project during the month of the elective and be signed by the research elective supervisor. An evaluation for resident performance by the research elective supervisor and an evaluation of the research elective by the resident will be completed at the end of the elective rotation. NOTE: If item #2 is not received two months prior to the start of the elective, the elective will be cancelled and you will be responsible for arranging your own elective.